Talk:Aphrodite Ourania (Earth-616)
I changed the Vicki Starr link into a redirect to this page because the info that pertained to the siren Venus was already on Venus (Siren) (Earth-616) and Vicki Starr is actually an alias of the goddess Venus, NOT the siren Venus. --GrnMarvl14 02:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Is the Olympian goddess Venus really able to breathe underwater, along with the other powers of a siren, or was that just a typo? Azul120 08:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Golden Age Appearances Mostly Accounted For So I've just added the last of Venus' appearances from the 1940s and 50s. Which basically is every Venus issue from 1948 to 1952 and one issue of Marvel Mystery Comics from 1949. There are a few missing items that people can add if they can come across it before I do: * I only have 1 of the 3 Venus stories from , wherein she battles Neptunia. If anyone has access to the other ones, I've marked it down where these appearances should go in a REF tag. * Also, the Marvel Handbook states that she met Effigy of the First Line sometime in 1952. I've noted this in the profile, but I can't recall what issue it's stated. She doesn't APPEAR in Marvel: The Lost Generation (unless I've missed something) but there should be some mention of it somewhere in that 12 issue limited series. If someone finds it before I do, I've also marked it with a REF tag. :: Never mind, read the source material here and found the appearance in question. I was also quite mistaken, she does appear in . In the letter page in that issue John Byrne identifies her as the Greek Goddess (as the Siren character had not yet been introduced in comics until much later). Other than that, the only thing this profile needs are REF tags for all her "ancient history" appearances that have been documented in Marvel Comics, and her Modern Age appearances (The first of these is ). Nausiated (talk) 22:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) FURTHER CONFIRMATION THAT THE GODDESS DEBUTED IN THE 40s AND NOT THE SIREN: It should be noted that in the pages of the Venus series, the character used and wore the Cestus, which as we all know is an enchanted girdle or belt if you like, that was gifted to the Goddess by her then husband, Hephaestus, the smith God. And ONLY the Goddess would have this. It is also shown that in the pages of the retcon that Aphrodite does indeed have it in her possession because it is only at THAT point that she gives it to the siren Venus. This is solid evidence. It should also be noted that in the pages of the Venus series, the character has a flash back to her times during the Trojan War and cursing the man Narcissus. And again in the retcon, the Goddess states that she was active and present during those times because that is when she herself states, she last felt love. She also states she was active during those times to Ares when she subdues him by reminiscing on their affair during the Trojan War. This is also solid evidence that it was the Goddess in the Venus series having the flashback, quite simply because it is impossible for the siren to have had those memories. There is also the issue of powers. In the retcon the Sirens powers are explained along with her origin, meaning that it is impossible for the siren to have been the character in the Venus series because only the Goddess had the powers that were displayed in it. This also relates back to my above point, since only Aphrodite has the power to curse anybody, which she reminisces doing in the Venus issue. Aphrodite7 (talk) 20:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Aphrodite7